The truth hurts
by Hawo
Summary: Elsword and Aisha love Raven but soon finds out the truth of who he really likes. Eve won't throw away the fact that she's a nasdo or will she? Dark Scouts and El Scouts join forces? RenaxChung RavenxAisha and ElswordxEve story. May have some lemon in it.
1. Chapter 1

Elsword Fanfic Part 1 Elsword's Pov: (Dream/nightmare ) I find myself in a dark room full of weird creatures. Hundreds no thousands are surrounding me. As I bring out my sword to fight them off I spot my sister,Elan, captured by Bathus. I run to her, hoping to free her from Bathus. "ELAN!" I shouted," Don't worry! I'm coming! Just hang in there!" I run to her but hungry phores block me from getting to her as I fight them off. " Ugh! JUST LET ME GO TO MY SISTER YOU IDIOTS!" I yell while tears start coming to my eyes as I fight them. " ELAN!" They run off taking me sister away as I start to chase after her. They get farther and farther away from me as I yell to my sister." Elan!" "Elsword! Run! Don't worry about me! Just run!" shouts my sister. Tears come out of her eyes and down to her cheeks. "ELAN!" I yell at the top of my lungs as they carry my sister off. I fall to my knees and put my hands on the ground as I stared at the ground crying. Tears drop to the ground and it soon starts to rain. I stay there, upset and ashamed that I wasn't able to save my big sister. "Elan!" I yell as I realized that it was just a dream as Aisha wakes me up. She shakes me while yelling " Oi!~ Wake up you brat!" I wake up and start to yell at Aisha. "BRAT?! ARE YOU CALLING ME A BRAT YOU TROLL FACE?!" "YEA! SO WHAT FAT HEAD?! YOU WERE SCREAMING OUT SOMETHING AND IT WOKE ME UP SO SHUT UP WILL YEA?! IT'S 2 A.M IN THE MORNING!" "NO I WILL NOT SHUT UP CAUSE OF YOU OLD HAG!" "I'M NOT AN OLD HAG YOU REDHEAD!" "OH YEA?! PROVE IT!" "OK! FINE! LOOK HERE YOU IDIOT! I DON'T HAVE WHITE HAIR!" "yea right" I mumble under my breath. "WHAT DID U SAY IDIOT?!" as Aisha yells at me angrily. Soon I feel a big black arora behind Aisha. Aisha turns around and soon she sees Rena. Aisha and I start to get a scared face as we stare at Rena. "DO YOU TWO KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! ITS 2 A.M. IN THE MORNING SO LET US GET SOME REST HERE!" yells Rena angrily. "Y-yes ma'm" as me and Aisha say as we tremble with fear. " GOOD! " yells Rena. She storms off into her room to get some sleep. Aisha walks back to her room as she closes the door behind her. I was about to fall back asleep but soon I remember my dream. " Elan... sigh... Where are you?" as I start to think about my big sister again. Soon I fall back asleep. "Wake up sleepy head!" shouts Chung joyfully as he pulled the blankets from me. "ugh...morning already?" I ask as I rub my eyes with my arm. "yup! So you better get ready. We just got a bunch of missions today from Vanessa." "oh...ok but is Raven awake yet?" "yea. He was the first one to wake up." "oh ok. Well, see ya at the table." "okay" says Chung as he lets go of the blankets and walks out and closes the door behind him. I quickly got changed and headed outside the door. I walk to the living room and see Raven sitting down while sipping coffee from a cup while reading the newspapper. Rena and Aisha are talking about the armor we might need while eating their breakfast. Chung is just sitting there looking at the missions that we just got. Eve is playing around with Moby and Reby. "Morning guys" I said as I yawned. "oh morning elsword" said Rena and Aisha as they look up from the catalog. " oh morning" Raven said as he looks up from his newspaper. "oh hi el" says Chung cheerfully as he looks at me with a smile on his face. "oh morning" says Eve still playing with Moby and Reby. " Whats for breakfast?" I ask. " Oh you know. Milk and some lizard meat." answers Chung. "um... I'll pass...wait did Aisha cook it?" I ask. "yea" answers Chung calmly. "oh then yes I'm gonna skip breakfast today oh and um... R-raven can I t-talk to you for a sec?" I ask while yawning. "oh sure." answers Raven puts down his coffee and newspaper and gets out of his chair. Raven and I walk to my room and I tell him about my nightmare. " I was just so worried about my sister and now I feel like my dream was trying to tell me something." I explained sadly as tears start to fill up my eyes. " Well I'm guessing that you should be careful and never give up when you see your sister again. Maybe you'll see Elan today." answers Raven as he tries to comfort his friend. "well I hope I'm able to save her." " I bet you will." I wrap my arms around Raven's stomach and burry my face in his chest as I start to cry again. Raven strokes my head with his claw and wrapped his other arm around me. He stays with me until I stopped crying as we start to let go of each other. " T-thanks for listening Raven. Um... I okay now so you can go back to your coffee time." I tell him as I wipe a tear away from my eyes using my right arm. " Your welcome buddy. Well let's go to Aisha and the others now. They're must be wondering why we're taking so long." answers Raven in his kind deep voice. We walk back in to the living room finding Rena and Chung arguing while Aisha and Eve watches. " I say that we do hope bridge!" yells Rena. " No! Let's do shadow forest! It's the easiest and fastest one!" Chung yells back. " Hope!" "Shadow!" "BOTH OF YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!" Screams Aisha. The two shut up and soon everyone spots Raven and I standing there. We try real hard not to laugh at them arguing over something silly. Then there a big pause. " Let's let Elsword and Raven decide this time since you two can't pick anything." Eve says while breaking the silence. Everyone nods in agreement and then stare at me and Raven for our answer. "um... Let's see what the missions are first so that we know what we need." says Raven as he starts to look at the papers full of missions." let's do shadow forest. It'll be quick since we don't need a bunch of stuff and we'll just be completing 2 missions at a time." " Okay, then that's it. We're going to do shadow forest first then we do hope bridge. Is that clear everyone?" I ask trying to see if Chung and Rena had calm downed yet. "Fine!" says Rena feeling a bit upset that they weren't going to do hope bridge first. " Yay! " says Chung happily as he dances around the room. " Chung! Look ou-" says Aisha in a worried tone but she before she could finish, Chung crashed in to the wall and fell back down. " ow! Haha I guess I need to be more careful." says Chung playfully as he scratches the back of his head with his left hand. Soon we start to gather our stuff: HP and mana potions, weapons, bags, ect. We start to head out for shadow forest. To be continued~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Elsword Fanfic Part 2 We all fought hard and had finished it within 2 minutes flat. "That was quick! " says Aisha who was looking very happy. "You said it purple head! I'm still not backing down on last time's fight!" I said trying not to laugh. "oh really?! Well that's good to know fluffy head!" " Whatever crazy lady!" " Whatever to you to girly-girl" "My hair isn't that long! You're the old man here!" " If I'm an old man what are you?! A old lady?! Oh wait nevermind! YOU'RE A CROSSDRESSER!" "I DON'T LOOK LIKE A GIRL! AND MY HAIR ISN'T THAT LONG!" "YEA RIGHT! LOOK AT YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL WITH A BIG SWORD!" "NO I DON'T!" "YES YOU DO!" "BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP!" yells Rena angrily. "YOU TWO WERE YELLING IN THE MORNING AND I DON'T NEED ANY MORE OF THIS SILLYNESS!" "But he-" "But she-" says elsword and Aisha at the same time while pointing at each other. " NO MORE!" says Rena angrily. " Rena calm down." says Raven as he puts his right hand on Rena's left shoulder. "Fine" answers Rena in a calm voice. "Anyways let's get going already. We have to quickly get to Hope Bridge." says Eve as she starts to get farther away from the group with Chung. " Hurry up slow pokes!" Chung yells as he waves to them. " Coming!" says the rest of the gang． As they continue doing their missions, they find a bunch of life crystals. They were small and a bit tiny. It was always hungry and it was always shining in a light blue glow． "You know what? I'm gonna name mine Kenchi." says Aisha proudly as her feeds her life crystal. " Fine then I'm naming mine Leo!" I say so that Aisha would get mad again. "Mine is Cheesecake!" says Chung joyfully as he plays around with it. "Um... Ok then mine is um... Ran." says Rena as she reads to it. " I guess mine should be Dead." says Raven as he tries to teach it to fight. "I'm naming mine 4everalone." says Eve calmly as she pets it. "Well then that settles it!" I say joyfully " Hey Leo! Let's do a dungeon together!" I run outside and Leo follows me. "Hey! Wait up!" yells Raven as he and Dead runs after me. No one's Pov: "Ugh! Elsword the crazy head. Right Kenchi?" says Aisha Kenchi soon nudges Aisha as it soon starts to fly around trying to tell Aisha something. "What is it Kenchi?" Aisha asks sounding very worried. Soon Kenchi flys away and towards the door that Raven and Elsword went through. "Kenchi! Wait up! Where are you going?!" shouted Aisha as she chases her pet. She follows Kenchi to where Elsword and Raven are. Aisha soon gets a shocked face as she stares at Raven and Elsword's pets. They glow very brightly and soon they start to change form. It soon becomes a baby phoru. Soon Kenchi also starts to change form and it also becomes a baby phoru. "Oh hi elsword and Raven." says Aisha annoyed. "Oh hi Aisha..." answers Raven as he picks up Dead and pets him. "Hi troll." says Elsword annoyed that Aisha had followed them. "Hey not like I wanted to follow you. Redhead." says Aisha annoyed as she rolls her eyes." Let's go Kenchi." Before Aisha could walk away, Elsword grabs her hand. "Aisha..." starts Elsword as his face darkens." Let's battle to decide it." "You're on." answers Aisha." I'm not giving him up." " What are you 2 talking about? And who's him?" asked Raven confused. "Raven... You'll know soon." answers Aisha as she soon walks to a pvp room with Elsword. FLASH BACK~ Aisha was in her room writing in her diary as she listens to music. She puts a secret photo in it as she smiles. Raven... Why do I even love you? Thinks Aisha as she smiles. "Aisha!" yells Elsword as he bangs into her room. "What?" asks Aisha annoyed" Don't you even know how to knock?" "Yes I do know how to knock! Anyways di-" starts Elsword " Hey! What's that on your bed?!" "Huh? Oh! Um this is a new magic book!" "Let me see it!" "No!" " Why not? If it's a magic book then it shouldn't matter!" Elsword walks towards Aisha and takes the book away. "H-Hey!" says Aisha as she stands up to get. "See? This isn't a magic book! It's your DIARY!" says Elsword as he reads it. A picture slips out and Elsword takes a look at it. He stares at the photo and his eyes widen. "A-Aisha... You like R-Raven? When did you even get this photo?!" says Elsword surprised. "G-Give it back!" says Aisha embarrassed. Elsword slaps Aisha and soon his face darkens. "Ow! What was that for?!" yells Aisha as tears start to get into her eyes. "Aisha... I can't let you have him." says Elsword. "W-Why not?" "Because... He's mine. You got that?" "B-But your a boy! A BOY! Your kidding me right Elsword?" "I'm not kidding Aisha. I love Raven more than you. I'm serious." "N-No way. Fine. But that doesn't mean that I can't love him." "Just stay AWAY for him." "You're just going to have to fight me for him!" "Fine." answers Elsword as he exits Aisha room. END OF FLASHBACK~ ^^ To be continued~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Elsword Fanfic Part 4 "Um... A-Aisha...D-Do you want to um... G-go on a um... D-d-d-d-date w-with m-m-me?" asked Raven as his face turned bright red. " Raven I know you're kidding about this just to make me happy. I know it so stop pretending." answered Aisha angrily that Raven would think that she would fall for such a silly trick. " Aisha I'm serious." "Stop it Raven. I mean it." "I'm not kidding!" "Yes you are! So sto-" before she could finish Raven pulled her over and their lips touched. "Mmph!" mumbled Aisha as she pulled away. "Raven! I said stop! I know you're lying just to make me happy!" "You think my true feelings for you are a lie?!" "Huh? B-but I thought that you loved E-Elsword?!" "Aisha, I actually love you. Not Elsword." "You're lying! I know it!" "Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to make you believe it." "Huh?" Raven pushed Aisha on to the bed. He kissed her: cheek, neck, lip, ect. Aisha struggled but the more she did, the more Raven held her down and the longer his kissed her. "Ah! R-Raven! Stop it!" yelled Aisha as she tried to get away. "Then do you believe me?" asked Raven as he stopped kissing her for a bit. "No but-"before she could finish, Raven put his finger on her lip and and whispered in her ear." Then I guess I'll just have to continue until you believe me." Um... The older man gave the Mage a long deep kiss as he undressed her and himself. Aisha struggled but Raven held her tight and finally stopped kissing her. "Ready for more Aisha?" asked Raven as he stared at her. "W-Wait! What? R-Ready for w-what R-Raven?" asked Aisha as she panted a bit. "Heh. Don't worry Aisha. I'll be very gentle." Raven put his 2 fingers at her...ass. He started to rub slowly and then a bit faster. His fingers got a bit wet as he rubbed. "Huh? This wet already?" asked Raven as he smirked a bit. "R-Raven! I d-didn't think t-that you could b-be this p-perverted!" the Mage said as she tried to get away. "Eh? It's cause I show this to who I really love." "B-But!" "Aisha, you were the one who asked for this." "Huh?! No I didn't! Y-You were the one who started this!" "Still don't believe me?" "Okay Okay! I believe you!" "Good but let's continue shall we?" "Huh?" Raven shoved his to fingers in Aisha's tight pussy. Aisha screamed as she felt the pain. He kept the paced as she moaned. Raven kissed her just to keep her quiet a bit. Finally he stopped and pulled his fingers out. He got down and started to lick the pussy to taste Aisha's juices? Soon Aisha's pussy was wet, full of Raven's saliva and her juices. "Ah! Raven-kun! Stop it! Ah!" yelled Aisha as she tried to get Raven to stop. Raven paused for a moment to answer the young Mage. "Fine but sleep with me okay?" "O-Okay." THE NEXT MORNING~ Aisha woke up with Raven embracing her. She blushed as he brought her closer to his chest. Her hair was untied and had realized that she was... naked. Raven opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Aisha. "R-Raven." asked Aisha as she blushed even more as Raven touched her hair. "Yea?" asked Raven as he kissed her neck again. ( Me: Noooo! >.< My Raven! Stop it Aisha! Aisha: Hey you're the one writing this! Me: o.o oh yea Raven: You are so dirty Hawo Me/Hawo: well sorry. It came out randomly. And I guess it is my fault for reading Elsword Intense Love and reading tooo much yaoi stories. Elsword: Raven! DX DON'T LEAVE MEEE DX Raven: um blame Hawo Elsword: DIE HAWO! GIVE ME BACK RAVEN! DX Hawo: what ever anyways continue reading and ignore this.) " D-Did we just?..." "Hm? Oh yea. Still don't believe me?" "Okay okay! I believe you!" "Good girl." Raven kissed Aisha in the cheek again. Aisha blushed as she just stayed in his arms. "W-We should get d-dressed now Raven." sputtered Aisha as she tried to get out. "Huh? Oh okay sure." answered Raven as he let go of Aisha and quickly got dressed as Aisha waited for him to get out of the room. ELSWORD'S POV: I saw it. I saw it all. I had followed Raven as they went into Aisha's room. I saw everything at the door even if it was closed, there was a peaky hole in the door. I know it now. Raven hates me and he loved Aisha. He never liked me in the beginning. I was just an excuse. My heart ached as I cried silently in my room. I looked at our photos together: the one of Raven, Chung, and me at the arcade ect. Eve's Pov: "Elsword, may I come in?" I asked as I knocked on his door. I heard a few sniffles as he said come in. I opened the door and saw his eyes a bit red. "Is something wrong?" I asked as I sat down on his bed. "I-It's nothing Eve." he answered as he tried to look happy but he looked very hurt. "Tell me the truth. Please Elsword. You look hurt and I want my teammate to feel better." He hugged me and started crying. I was a bit shocked but had wondered if this is what humans call sadness. I hugged him back as I stroked his head. "What's wrong?" I asked again. "It's Raven. *Sniff* H-He likes A-Aisha but not me even if he told me that he loved me. Why is that? Did I make Aisha really mad? Am I that bad?" asked Elsword as he cried even more. "It's okay Elsword. It's just Raven. Get over him and just live your life as it is. Was he that important to you? Are you really going to let him stop you with continuing your life?" "Now that I think about it... Yes! He will make me stop living!" Elsword lets go of me and runs to the window in his room. He opens it but before he could get ready to jump, I grab his hair just to stop him. "Owowowowowowowow! That hurts Eve!" he whines as so tears appear in his eyes. "Do you know how much hair gel it takes to get this hair style right?! Well it takes 5 bottles Missy! 5 BOTTLES!" I drag him far from the window and down the stairs. "Ow, Eve can't you be a bi-OW! Bit gentler with the hair?" he whines. "No!" I answered as I pull him over. I can't stand it. I really can't. When I heard about Elsword liking Raven, I felt hurt even though I was suppose to not feel anything. I mean like, look at me. I'm nothing but an old nasdo. Is this what human beings call love or jealousy? But now I know it. I love Elsword. And that's final. We reached the living room where Aisha was holding hands with Raven. And for some strange reason, Chung was...crying? As Rena ate her food. I dragged Elsword to Raven. "Huh? Oh morning Eve and um Elsword. Hey El! Can I talk to you for a sec." asked Raven as he let's go of Aisha's hand for a sec and stands up. Before Elsword could answer, I interrupted him. "No you can't cause I want an explanation Raven." "Huh? What do you mean?" "Don't pretend that you don't know. You lied to Elsword and then you did something dirty to Aisha! What dose Elsword mean to you huh? A toy? Your doll? Well NO! HE'S NOT YOUR TOY OR SERVANT THAT YOU CAN JUST DO ANYTHING YOU WANT TO HIM! HE IS ALIVE! HE HAS FEELINGS! SO STOP MAKING HIM FEEL UPSET!" "Eve!"yelled Elsword as he tugged onto my shirt. "Huh?" I turned around and found him looking a bit upset? "Just let him go. I don't think that he meant it." "But!" "Eve! I said to just LET HIM GO!" "YOU MIGHT THINK IT'S OKAY BUT IT'S NOT! FOR SOME RANDOM REASON I JUST CAN'T STAND IT WHEN YOU'RE HURT OR UPSET! WHY ARE YOU BEINGS SO NOCE AFTER WHAT HE DID TO YOU?!" I couldn't stand it any more. He let's him off the hook after something do horrible. Tears came to my eyes and I ran away, out the door. I just don't get it. Why do I even care about stupid Elsword? He's just a brat. I shouldn't even feel anything. I ran and ran until I got to the park where I first felt like I could trust someone other than me servants. I sat on that same swing and just started swinging around a bit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Elsword TTH

(Okay um... So back to Elsword and Eve's date.)

"Elsword! Where are we going?" asked Eve as she ran with Elsword while holding his hand.

"You'll see. We're almost there." answered Elsword not looking back.

" Haha. Okay!"

( Hawo: I think tht Eve has lots of...emotion even if she isn't suppose to.

Eve: haha, it's okay Hawo

Hawo: See?! SEE?! SHE'S GIGGLING TOO MUCH! SOMEONE STOP HER!

Eve: Awkward...

Raven: Calm down! God it's so loud here!

Rena: Let me sleep already!

Hawo: NEVA!

Rena: Neva?

Raven: I think she's drunk o.o

Elsword: SHE'S TO YOUNG TO DRINK WINE! DX SHE'S ONLY LIKE 11 YEARS OLD!

Rena: ? 11? I thought tht she was 10

Raven: No she's 11. Her Bday was on the 10/10 remember?

Rena: oh yeaaaa

Hawo: NOW BACK TO THE STORY! XD)

They had finally reached a place. It had a big beautiful fountain in the middle of the place and lots of trees in the back ground. Not far, there was a small park where kids played around. What they didn't know was that Aisha, Raven, Rena, and Chung were spying on the 2 lovebirds.

"SQEEAAALL! THEY ARE SOO CUTE TOGETHER!" squealed the 2 girls.

"Ready Chung?" gleamed Raven

"Yup!" answered Chung with a giggle.

The 2 boys had suddenly been hired to find cute couples and take pictures of them for the magazine Ribon.

"Hello there." greeted Raven with a smile in his disguise.

"Uhh. May I ask who you may be?" questioned Eve.

"We are reporters for the magazine Ribon." answered Chung in a cute pink...dress. Yes, Chung had dressed up to be a girl.( And yes, I can sorta imagine it and now I'm having a major nosebleed.) "Mind if we ask a few questions and take photos?"

"Uhh-" started Eve.

"Sure!" smiled Elsword.

"So, what made you decide to have a date on this beautiful sunny day and how old are you and what are your names?" asked Chung as sh-*cough cough hack* He took out his notepad.

"We're both 13 and this is Elsword and I'm Eve. We just sorta decided this at the last minute I guess." answered Eve calmly.

"Interesting." said Raven as he took out his camera." Pose for me will yea?"

*FLASH~ FLASH*

"Thank you "said Raven as he left with Chung.

"That was weird." said Elsword as he stared at Eve.

"Yup." agreed Eve as she nodded her head.

The 2 had fun at the park then soon left for the mall and then the amusement park.( too lazy to explain everything)

Then they had all that fun stuff that you can imagine XD. Anndd that's all. Can't think of anything else.

At the amusement park at 10:00, Elsword and Eve were on the ferris wheel. They watched the fireworks and soon smiled at each other. They went back home after that ect. (not in the mood to write)

Hawo: to tired to write...oh well

Raven: LAZY BUM!~

Hawo: TOO BAD! :p

Rena: STOP PLAYING GAMES AND JUST WRITE ALREADY!

Hawo: I'm not playing games though

Aisha: Hawo, you got a message from someone on Facebook

Chung: Let's read it! XD

Hawo: NOOOO! LEAVE MY FB ALONE!

Raven: I-It's from...

Elsword: A...guy?

Chung: Hawo has a BOYFRIEND?!

Hawo: no

Eve: You can tell that she's lying -.-

Hawo: I'm not!

Elsword: It's okay Hawo. Just admit it that you r trying to make Raven jealous

Hawo: WAT?! HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?!

Aisha: I think we got her mad o.o

Hawo: *runs to room and starts crying* nobody believes me because they all think I'm lying. Just like when my friends thought tht I was always lying to them when I was telling the truth. I don't need anymore arguments TxT getting into a car accident is enough I don't need any more pain TxT

Elsword: OOO~ Chung got Hawo upset

Chung: How was it MY fault! You were the one teasing her!

Rena: Elsword! Go and say your srry!

Elsword: I didn't do anything wrong!

Eve: *sighs* I'll just write the story for Hawo then


End file.
